


mango white claw

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Music Festival, Not Beta Read, i wrote this in 30 minutes i am so sorry, university 2nd years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "in the dark, osamu thought about what had happened. he mentally retraced his steps in his dorm. he was absolutely sure he remembered to grab his sleeping bag."or, the story of a missing sleeping bag and the culmination of 5 years worth of piningosasuna week day 4, tier 1&2: mischief, festival
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	mango white claw

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i had this idea super last minute and wrote it really fast. ik i could have posted it late but i just wanted to stick to the schedule. its obviously not edited but oh well.

osamu had checked the car thrice. under the seats, in the trunk, even on the top of the car. his sleeping bag was no where to be seen. it was strange. prior to leaving, he knew that he had it. he had been packed for this trip for weeks now. for reasons he couldn’t even muster up, it had disappeared. in the wake of his frenzy, he didn’t hear as suna snickered behind him. eventually, he gave up- his sleeping bag was definitely not here.

this trip was suna’s idea. he had caught a whiff of a 2-day music festival and had purchased tickets before osamu could say no. only after did he try to convince the rest of their friends to come. weirdly, they all said no. so alone, the two of them set off on "the adventure of a lifetime", as suna called it. 

their little vacation was obviously going splendidly. suna gave him a mango white claw and told him that his missing sleeping bag was, “a problem for future us.” _us._ before osamu could consider the implications behind those two letters, suna had dumped their stuff at the campsite and was dragging him towards the main stage. (osamu also made a mental note to not let suna pick the alcohol next time.)

the day passed in a blur of sweaty bodies, alcoholic beverages that tasted like sugar, and music that made the earth vibrate. going into it, osamu knew that it wasn’t going to be his cup of tea, but now, he thought that he could maybe change his mind. just maybe, because right in front of him was suna who was laughing and smiling as if he was in heaven. his enthusiasm was contagious and osamu found himself swaying to the music. he never found out who the performer on the stage was because his eyes never left the dancing raven in front of him.

slightly tipsy (read: absolutely drunk) and exhausted from the day’s adventure, suna and osamu stumbled towards their campsite. osamu’s one regret was not setting up the tent before consuming half a pack of white claws and two beers. it was miraculous that they were able to set up at all at that point.

it wasn’t until they finished cleaning up and eating that osamu remembered his missing sleeping bag. he was prepared to settle and sleep without one until, “hey ‘samu, you can sleep in my sleeping bag.” he was going to protest until suna added, “it’s a double. I didn’t know where my other one was.” hesitantly, he accepted.

it was well past midnight when they finally gave into their fatigue. outside, there was a breeze that chilled the earlier heat. if osamu thought about it hard enough, he could still feel the ground shaking from the blasting speakers and taste the mango white claws which he consumed at an embarrassing rate. suna slipped into the sleeping bag first and held the cover open until osamu joined him. no one said anything. in the silence, crickets and cicadas could be heard chirping somewhere beyond the tent.

a double sleeping bag might have worked for another pair but suna was sorely mistaken if he thought he would have any space. between the two of them, two volleyball players (one collegiate, one fomer), it was a tight squeeze. their broad shoulders were touching with a comfortable pressure as they both laid on their back. the line of their bodies remained in contact down to their hipbones and ankles. despite the excessive contact, neither of them appeared uncomfortable.

in the dark, osamu thought about what had happened. he mentally retraced his steps in his dorm. he was absolutely sure he remembered to grab his sleeping bag. then he thought about the rest of the day. how he had spent the better portion of it stealing glances at suna or fully admiring him. and now. he could feel the warmth radiating off of suna’s body. moreover, he could feel their body heat mingling in the sleeping bag- a protective layer to fend off the cold night breeze. his thoughts wandered away from today and traced back to events from years ago.

his first year of high school, suna was the first person who spoke to him. in their second year, the pair became inseparable doing anything and everything together. at one point, atsumu accused osamu of replacing him with suna. kita, who had overheard the conversation, told atsumu he was being absurd and that if osamu wanted to get rid of him, it would have happened years ago. when third year came around, things became rocky. osamu was steadfast in his retirement from volleyball. he knew he didn’t want to go pro like his brother. on the other hand, suna was still undecided. with a few offers from division 2 and 3 teams, suna’s options were wide open. neither of them wanted to separate but they both wished the best for each other. right before the end of their third year, suna had told osamu he was going to go to university, so it was no surprise when they ended up going to the same school and becoming roommates. while osamu double majored in food science and business management, suna had chosen classical history saying something along the lines of, “I want to know more about the gods that kita-san was always talking about.” no one had the heart to tell him that they were in fact, not, the same gods.

osamu’s trip down memory lane was interrupted by a whisper. “hey ‘samu.” he hummed so suna knew he was awake. “I have a secret to tell you.” his interest piqued, osamu turned on his side to face the dark-haired man. suna giggled and continued, “I took your sleeping bag.”

osamu was beyond flabbergasted. “why’d ya take my sleeping bag, stupid!” even in the dark, he could see suna gently smiling.

“that’s another secret ‘samu!” 

“well we’re already spillin’ secrets! ya might as well tell me!”

“…only if you promise not to laugh.”

a stoic nod from osamu was all suna needed to continue.

“I took it on purpose- why else would I conveniently have a double sleeping bag you idiot!”

suna’s words took a few seconds to register in osamu’s head. _he took it…. on purpose….and brought a double…_

suna groaned when he didn’t respond. “and I made sure none of our friends came”.

everything clicked. suddenly, the sleeping bag was too hot, the tent too small, the air too wet. “sunarin, _this_ is how you planned to confess to me!?” he could feel the blood rushing to his face as suna looked at him. the narrow eyes that he had known for so many years now scrutinized every aspect of his being. here, with 7 inches between their faces, the familiar eyes looked different.

suna huffed and from this distance, osamu could still smell the minty toothpaste in his breath. “you got any better ideas ‘samu?”

admittedly, he didn’t.

“you’re a sneaky fox, sunarin.”

“you admit it! I am clever ‘samu!”

osamu did not grace him with a response after that. 

from the heat of their bodies (or despite it), they melted together, condensing themselves to fit side by side in the sleeping bag. with suna’s back pressed against osamu’s front, he could smell the weird travel sized shampoo and the fruity lotion they used after. he nosed at the hair behind suna’s ear and occasionally placed a few soft kisses anywhere he could reach. neither of them knew who fell asleep first. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have projected my character so completely onto suna at this point, im so sorry. also, suna is still very much infatuated with kita.


End file.
